What Memories Lost May Be Restored By The Light
by Tara Terra
Summary: Usagi is without her memory, in a entirely new world.
1. Chapter 1

What Memories Lost

Chapter 1: Goodbye, Pretty Soldier

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or W.I.T.C.H. I hope you enjoy my new story.

* * *

A darkness loomed over the Juuban District in Tokyo. It rooted itself behind a huge raincloud. An ominous voice whispered from within it.

"Yes, this is the place, the place where she is."

It disappeared completely as the cloud began to rumble with the threat of a downpour.

A blonde girl wearing her school uniform raced through the streets.

"OH, I'm going to be late! Miss Haruna will bury me with after-school work for sure!"

She ran beneath a pink umbrella as water drizzled from over head. A little girl with pink hair, also in a uniform, ran next to the blonde girl.

"Usagi! Don't you forget that you have to drop me off at school first before your teacher can fry your butt for being late!" the pink-haired girl screamed.

"Chibiusa, don't be so disrespectful! You had better be happy I'm running with you and holding this umbrella over your head or I might just decide to not let you be born!" retorted Usagi.

"You wouldn't dare! Because if you did, Mamoru would become very upset with you!" Chibiusa screamed again.

"He's my Mamo-chan! I can convince him to not make me conceive you!" Usagi screeched desperately.

"No you couldn't! Mamoru would probably start treating you the way he did before you were together! What was his nickname for you? Oh yeah, odango-atama!"

"WHAT-DID-YOU-SAY?" Usagi now had quite a scary look on her face.

"…" Chibiusa was now at loss for words as she and Usagi had now stopped running.

"Only Mamoru can ever call me that. You know, I don't even let meanie-Rei call me that anymore," Usagi said, now her voice sounding really grave. She then burst. "SO I MOST DEFINITELY WOULDN'T ALLOW YOU TO DO SO!"

Usagi was now huffing with anger, which was mostly due to being so annoyed by her future daughter's comments.

Chibiusa just smirked. "Usagi, I was only kidding, now can you please take me to school? We're both late."

Usagi looked in wonder at Chibiusa. Well, the little bubble-gum head was certainly growing up. If this had been several months ago, Chibiusa would probably be screaming at Usagi that she was being really mean and then start acting bratty.

Usagi smiled. "Let's go."

The two started running at an amazing speed. As soon as they were through the front gate of Chibiusa's school, the two raced to her classroom.

And then Usagi was out the door and down the front steps and running back on the streets, schoolbag in one hand, umbrella in the other. She raced up the steps of her school just as the late bell rang.

She jumped into the classroom door where her teacher was standing.

"Oh Miss Haruna! Please forgive me! I had to take Chibiusa to her school and it was pouring rain and -Miss Haruna?"

"Oh Usagi, I didn't see you come in."

Usagi was surprised. She slipped into her seat with no complaint.

It was lunch and Usagi and her friends were eating inside, not really that they had a choice.

" Oh no. The rain wrecked my lunch!" Usagi yelled.

"Ami!" Usagi called her friend. She began to whisper. "You're the senshi of water, please save my beautiful lunch?"

Ami whispered back. "Sorry Usagi..., I may be the senshi of water, but I can't control water simply with my mind." This was true. The genius girl had wondered off and on end if she could control this element simply by willing it with her mind. When she had tried, it had been futile.

But Ami could swear that time to time, depending how her mood was, the water in her bathtub would swish and swirl upon 'knowing' her emotions. But she just assumed it was simply her imagination wanting it to become true.

"Aww, Ami, you just destroyed my hopes of eating," Usagi looking as if she would break into tears at the moment. "I wish Rei was here. Then she could do 'Fire Soul' on my lunch so I could eat it."

"Um, Usagi, I think that would make it worse," said her friend Makoto. "'Fire Soul' would probably just burn your lunch and your nice new lunch sack."

"Makoto you just crushed another dream!" said Usagi angrily. She sighed as her stomach grumbled.

"It's all right, Usagi, just have some of mine. We can clean out your lunch sack later," Makoto said. She offered her the food kindly.

"Oh, thank you Makoto!" Usagi said happily, grabbing her chopsticks and starting to decide which food looked best to eat.

But at that moment, three little wristwatches on each of these three girls' hands went beeping.

"Oh what could be going on now! Right when I'm about to eat!" Usagi whined.

Nevertheless, the three girls opened the face of the wristwatches to a little screen. In it was the face of a girl with blonde hair with a ribbon in the back.

"It's Mina. Usagi, Ami, Makoto, we have trouble!" she exclaimed. "In front of Chibiusa's school! There's some new enemy! Chibimoon and Mars are with me! Hurry! And make sure you're ready when you get here!"

The girl's face disappeared from the screen. The three girls closed the watches.

"Usagi, act like you're sick," Ami said.

Usagi immediately made a face that could pass for stomach illness. Or better!

Makoto put Usagi's arm around her neck and hurried over to Miss Haruna, who was dreamily eating at the front desk of the classroom.

"Miss Haruna! Usagi ate some bad fish and now she's probably gonna! Please let us take her to the nurse!" Makoto exclaimed.

"You take Usagi to the nurse!"

"Okay!"

And the three of them went racing out the door. They ran down the hallway and outside. Once out they screamed:

"Moon Cosmic Power!"

"Mercury Planet Power!"

"Jupiter Planet Power!"

"MAKEUP!" they said simultaneously.

In only a second the three girls were transformed. They were Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Jupiter.

And with superhuman ability, the three ran and jumped atop buildings to reach their destination.

They were there within minutes. They came to see a group of monsters terrorizing the school where Chibiusa was at. Chibiusa, or as she was now, Chibimoon was helping to fight them off.

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" she screamed. The Pink Moon Stick in her hand gave off powerful pink hearts that were now colliding with one of the monsters.

"Machinasai!" yelled out the three Sailors who had arrived. "New enemy, we are the Sailor Soldiers, and in the name of the moon, we shall punish you!"

The monsters didn't seem to pay heed. So attacks were simply thrown at them.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Rolling Heart Vibration!"

"Burning Mandala!"

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

This set off a few more to attack towards the senshi. But a good number of monsters had been turned to dust. Yet still more kept coming.

"I don't think this many youma ever attacked all at once before!" shouted Sailor Jupiter.

"Somehow, I don't think these monsters are just simple youma!" shouted back Mercury.

As Chibimoon and Moon destroyed several more of the new monsters they had to huff a few hard breaths. But right behind them another monster was getting ready for the kill. A ball of energy formed within its hands. It aimed right for them.

"Sailor Moon! Sailor Chibimoon!" Venus screamed in warning.

The two moon senshi had not been able to notice the energy being aimed at them. So even as Venus warned them, it was too late to get away. They were a dead target now.

But just as the monster was about to throw the attack straight at them, a single red rose flew like a dart at the monster's hands. And it dropped the attack to scream in pain.

Moon and Chibimoon looked up at a light pole. Standing on the top was a masked man wearing a tuxedo.

"Tuxedo Mask!" the two girls yelled happily.

He jumped down next to them.

"Usako, Chibiusa, are you two alright?" he asked.

"Yes," they said.

But as these three were having some type of reunion, another monster, which was probably the most powerful one of the group started forming a new ball of energy towards them.

Sailor Moon was the only one to notice it speeding their way. The fast energy was this time unstoppable and inescapable. It was headed for them. There was no doubt that it would hit its target.

But Sailor Moon would not have it that way. She jumped in front of both Sailor Chibimoon and Tuxedo Mask and took the hit.

She let out a blood curdling scream.

"Sailor Moon!" screamed her fellow senshi.

"Usako!" screamed Tuxedo Mask!

"Usagi!" screamed Chibimoon.

All of a sudden, her body glowed and disappeared. She was gone.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter of my new story, What Memories Lost. _


	2. Chapter 2

_I hope you enjoy chapter 2. Please leave a review and take a look at my other stories.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Lost Hope, Regained**

"Usagi!" Mamoru screamed again. His love had been killed. No, it couldn't be true!

The monster that had destroyed her, it stood before them with a triumphant look. "Yes. First the princess, then the prince! And then the rabbit…"

The senshi were filled with rage now. Seeing their leader, princess and not to mention, best friend, taken away like that and the two closest to her in such pain.

Mercury was first to try and calm down the situation. "If Usagi was dead, then Chibiusa would be disappearing right now!"

This seemed to calm them down slightly. "Then," said Mars, "we should try and avenge Serena, for wherever she was taken."

"And we should start-" Jupiter began.

"With this youma," Venus finished.

The four senshi got into and circle and joined hands. They then began to call off their powers.

"Mercury Planet Power!"

"Mars Planet Power!"

"Jupiter Planet Power!"

"Venus Planet Power!"

And then together they yelled:

"SAILOR PLANET POWER!"

The fireload of energy directly aimed itself at the monster and burned completely through it. The monster cried in agony as it burned, not able to escape the fiery death that awaited it.

It was finally gone. The senshi collapsed on the ground. Chibiusa wasn't disappearing, or dissolving into the air, which was enough to tell them Usagi was still alive. But they still didn't know where she could be and that was troubling.

Chibiusa held on to Mamoru, crying in her future father's arms. It seemed the both them had ignored Mercury's explanation. Well, it had to most shocking to them considering they were the closest people to Usagi. And she was the closest to them. Simply knowing the fact that her future daughter was still living did not assure them one bit that Usagi was still completely safe and unharmed. And, after all, they just wanted her back.

The four senshi looked at their future king and princess. Their queen was gone and now what could they do? All that was left was to hope.

* * *

_Next Chapter: Usagi is in America! WHAT!? Reviews help the story get updated faster._


	3. Chapter 3

_I hope you like the newest chapter. Please leave reviews._

* * *

Chapter 3: Acceptance to Sheffield

Usagi felt dizzy. 'Where am I?' was her first thought. She opened her eyes to see that she was in a car. A young woman sat next to her.

The woman had long reddish hair pinned up into a bun, a pair of sunglasses resting near her hairline. She wore a grayish dress-suit. On her neck was a peculiar looking pendant that did not seem to match the rest of her attire.

"Oh dear, Usagi, you seem to have had quite a trip. Once you entered the car you fell asleep right away. I guess it was just bad luck that you had to get jet-lagged right after leaving the plane," said the woman.

'What does she mean?' Usagi thought. 'What plane? I was in the middle of a senshi battle and – ugh, my head is aching…'

"Ma'am, I think that there is some kind of mistake, I don't think-" Usagi had started to say this, but stopped abruptly. Her gaze fell on the familiar-looking pendant on the woman's neck. It was green and oval shaped, with two silver rings crossing each other at the center.

A negative energy began pulsing from it. It flowed out towards the hypnotized Usagi and then disappeared. Usagi's eyes looked to be in a trance like state for a second but then it faded away. She raised her head quickly and blinked. She looked back at the woman.

"Now, what was that miss?" said the strange woman. "You seemed to have forgotten that you've come here as an exchange student from Japan. I think you would have remembered. Didn't you sign up for it? If not, this whole arrangement was a waste."

Usagi shook her head. "Oh, no, of course I didn't forget. I wouldn't have come by plane this far just to go back with nothing. It must be the jet-lag." Of course now! Usagi had persuaded her parents to let her sign up for the exchange program at her school and the schools she had chosen had been in America.

"Well, then that's good that you've remembered. Because the schools you had chosen had all been in this area, it made my job a bit easier. Oh dear, I'd forgotten something as well! I should have told you my name. Mariah Daian, that is. I'll be here in case you have questions," Mariah said.

Usagi suddenly felt tired again but hid it quickly. "Thank you, Miss Daian."

"Well, alright then, I think we are here," said Mariah. She motioned to the window which was showed an apartment complex outside. "I'm sorry, but the program couldn't find you a family willing to let you stay while you are here, so we rented you an apartment. We shall pay for it all, don't you worry. And I believe that in a few months we will locate better accommodations."

"Oh, thank you," said Usagi.

Mariah led her through the complex to her apartment. It was a small one bedroom and wasn't too big of a place. But, Usagi could evidently manage living here. She set down her suitcases (which seemed to have come from nowhere) and sat down in the already provided couch. There was enough furniture in this place for at least one person.

"The neighbors on your floor have agreed to help you and will take care of you when needed," Mariah continued on. "Don't worry too much. This is a great opportunity, to be able to attend school in a foreign country."

"I guess you're right," Usagi said.

"Oh! And that reminds me. I forgot to tell you which school you were accepted to! Alright, well, only one school was able to get to your application. That would be the Sheffield Institute, I believe. In a week or so, you'll start there. Oh, and," Mariah dug her hand into a pocket at her side, retrieving a rumpled-up envelope. "Here is your acceptance letter."

Serena reached for the envelope. She held it in her hands and read the text.

To Miss Usagi Tsukino

From The Sheffield Institute

Usagi tore open the envelope excitedly and read what had been written:

To Miss Usagi Tsukino:

We have read the application you sent us and we are glad to say that you have been accepted to Sheffield Institute's student exchange program. You will be expected to start your education here within a week, or as soon as possible.

We are proud to be teaching you and hope that we can only offer you the best.

Principal Knickerbocker

Even though Usagi had some slight difficulties reading the English script of the letter, she had gotten the idea of what it was trying to say and was quite happy.

"Oh, thank you Miss Daian!" Usagi said. "I'm glad to have been accepted. And I'm so glad to be here! You can bet one hundred percent that Tsukino Usagi will try her best!"

"Well, I'm happy to see your enthusiasm for this and I assure you, you won't regret it," Mariah said. She moved toward the door and left a happy Usagi inside.

But once she was outside of the apartment building, Mariah smirked maliciously. "Enjoy your happiness now, moon-rabbit. Because soon, I'll take it all away from you…"

Usagi, up in her new apartment, was happy but something frustrated her. She felt as if she were forgetting something important. But whatever she tried, she couldn't think of what she was forgetting.

She calmly got up and went towards the bathroom. 'Maybe a shower will help clear my mind,' she thought.

A new day at Sheffield Institute. Well, nothing wrong with that. Students can be heard gossiping, shouting, and just plain socializing out on the front school grounds.

Students are particularly discussing a new student. She has just come as an exchange student from Japan and she seems to be all everyone is talking about. Well, considering Sheffield's recent history in new students, people would be talking about her.

"Do you think she'll be like that fake little Saundra we had to deal with?" asked Irma Lair, a brunette-haired eighth grade student.

"Or do you think she'll be like our little boy-controlling 'Stacey'?" asked Taranee Cook, another eighth grader.

"Whatever she is, I just hope she won't be making any moves on Matt," said Will Vandom, a ninth grader. The 'Matt' she spoke of was her boyfriend, Matt Olsen, who was with her and listening.

"Will, come on, you know that no exchange student would come between you and me," Matt said.

"Okay, but then why were you hanging out with fakey Saundra?" asked Hay Lin, another eighth grader.

"She would just follow me around, okay?" he said, blushing. "And what could I tell her? She was a new student and I didn't want to look like some heartless jerk."

"It's alright, Matt, I forgave you for that, didn't I?" said Will teasingly.

"Whatever, I hope she just doesn't act like she can walk all over us," said Cornelia Hale, Will's fellow ninth grader. She fiddled with a strand of her long blond hair that went down to her waist.

There was something about this group that made them unique amongst others. But, that's for later.

Suddenly, an unfamiliar-looking girl walked up to them. She was wearing a plain, short sleeveless black dress with a white long-sleeved T-shirt underneath. She had a plain pink messenger bag on one shoulder. A class schedule was clutched in her hand. She seemed a bit flustered and confused. But the most striking thing about her was her hair. It was as blond as Cornelia's hair but it was far longer. On her head were two buns of this long hair and the rest of it was in two pigtails trailing off of the buns.

"Um, excuse my - I mean - me, but can your – no – you tell me where room 102 is?" said the girl.

Will answered. "Well, it's on the first floor of the main building. It's the first door on the right. But class doesn't start for twenty minutes anyways."

"Oh! Gomen-Gomen! Oops, I mean, I'm sorry. I am having a trouble with speaking English. The last time that I did, I had accidentally gotten drunk. Hoeh! I should not have said that! Well, tsank-yu!" the blond haired girl said, running off.

She ran away a little too quickly and tripped. And nearly fell on her head in a rather comical way. Regaining her balance, she sighed in relief and hurried away again.

"Um, I think that was her," Taranee said.

"Well, she wasn't anything like we thought she'd be…" Hay Lin said.

"In fact, she's the complete opposite," said Will.

Will had a strange feeling about this new girl. She seemed a bit familiar to her. But she couldn't figure out how she seemed to know this girl and she didn't even know why she felt like this. She quickly brushed off the thought, before Hay Lin said the next thing.

"I'm gonna go help her out," said Hay Lin. "Just the right thing to do." And with that, Hay Lin was off.

"You know, I admire Hay Lin," Taranee said. "She's always brave enough to do something that others won't and she's good at making friends and…"

"Is this supposed to be guilting us in to following her?" Cornelia asked.

"We-e-e-ell, yeah, pretty much," Taranee said, slightly embarrassed.

"Let's go then," said Matt.

"Yeah, I think we should," said Will. She glanced at everyone else, wondering if she should tell them about her strange impulse of the new girl. She decided against it. "I mean, come on! Obviously, she isn't like we'd thought she'd be. And we should help her out anyways and…"

"Oh can we quit talking about it and just go?" Cornelia said, now irritated by everyone's indecision about the simple situation.

That got everyone moving.

Hay Lin and the new girl were speaking in a friendly manner when the rest of them came.

"So," Cornelia started off, "What's your name?"

"Usagi. Tsukino, Usagi," she replied.

"You're the new exchange student from Japan, right?" Taranee asked.

"Hai! Oh, sorry, I mean, yes. I keep forgetting that I should be speaking English," Usagi said. No one seemed to notice that she was speaking a bit more smoothly than she had been before.

"So…um…" Irma said, "Do you need help getting around? You can hang out with us if you want to."

Usagi's eyes lit up. "Really? Thank you! I would definitely get lost if I were on my own…Baka-meanie-Rei said I would…"

"Who're you talking about?" Will asked.

"Oh, sorry! It's no one, just a friend of mine," said Usagi, not sure if she could continue.

"Hmmm…well, can we see your schedule, then?" Taranee asked. "Just so we know what classes you're in and that we can help you get around."

Serena handed the ruffled and slightly crumpled sheet of paper to Taranee. Taranee studied it for several seconds before her face twisted into a curious look.

"This schedule seems familiar," said Taranee. "Here Will, you look at it, since it's a ninth grade schedule."

Will took the sheet of paper from Taranee's hands. After studying it for a few seconds, her eyes widened.

"This is exactly the same as my schedule!" Will exclaimed.

"It is?" Cornelia asked. She took the paper from Will. After looking at it, she said, "Whoa, it is."

"Okay, this is freaky! You think maybe the government is after us again and they're using her as a spy on Will?" Irma exclaimed.

"Irma, shut up," Cornelia said. "Don't be yelling stuff out like that."

Usagi, who had been puzzled over this whole conversation, spoke up. "Um, I am sorry, but I don't know how I have every class with you. This is what was mailed to myself."

Will looked up at Usagi and the confusion and sincerity within her eyes. Something made her want to believe this girl, something that just seemed so familiar.

She replied. "That's alright, I'm sure you had nothing to do with it. Think about it this way: Now, you'll have a guide for every class and you won't have any trouble."

Usagi smiled the smile that she had when she had first met Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Mina. This was the smile that meant that she wanted to be friends.

The two girls then shook hands.

"I'm Will Vandom," Will said. She looked around at everyone else and gave a look that said, 'Introduce yourself already!'

Matt first replied to Will eye-signal. "Hi, the name's Matt Olsen."

Likewise, the rest of the girls followed him.

"Nice to meet you all," said Usagi. "As I said before, my name is Usagi Tsukino. Hmmm…how would you say in English? Bunny…Bunny…Moon…Bunny Moon."

"You're name is Bunny Moon?" This was asked by Taranee. Yes, the name was not a usual name and this puzzled the group.

"Neh…Just call me Usagi, or Bunny if you prefer," Serena said.

Everyone unanimously agreed on this and then walked off as the early bell rang.

Usagi's first day so far had been, well – normal if she had known Sheffield's history with new students.

Everywhere she went, she was surrounded by whispers of the cursed gossip people had heard about her. This gossip and rumoring ranged from 'mentally-challenged' to 'man-stealer'. All of course, were untrue, but that didn't stop the venomous rumors from spreading.

Having Will in all of her classes turned out to be a positive thing after all for Usagi. Will walked alongside her, guiding her through the many walkways of Sheffield. Usagi surely would have been lost without her help.

It was also good to have a support when people looked at her, critically viewing her to make their own biased assumptions. Will glared back at the many students, thinking about how stupid it was that they would simply base the decisions they made of the new girl by what they saw.

She definitely wasn't flirtatious and attracting as Saundra. She definitely didn't have the arrogant, man-stealing attitude of 'Stacey'. She was a whole new type indeed.

As Usagi made her way to her locker with Will following close behind she was approached by the school's bully group. They were three not-so-appealing-to-the-eye eighth grade boys, Uriah Dunn, Laurent Clubberman, and Kurt Van Buren.

"Hey new girl!" Uriah said rudely to Usagi. "Need help getting around?!"

"Leave her alone," Will said angrily. Why couldn't those three weirdos mind their own business?

"Oh, and why should we, Wilma?" Uriah said. This caused his two goons to laugh hysterically.

Will seethed with anger at the hated name. It was not only insulting because of the way it had been said, but despite that, her full name was actually Willamina.

Kurt had advanced toward Usagi and grabbed her pink bookbag off of her shoulder.

"Let's see if Miss Japan brought sushi for lunch!" Uriah said, rudely and with quite a racist tone.

"Eh! Give that back!" Usagi said angrily.

The bullies, not heeding her demand, threw open the pink flap and began to shake out the contents of the bag. Out came a binder, a few composition notebooks, a pencil case, and a cute rabbit lunch sack.

The three bullies saw what they wanted and crushed the sack.

"Stop it!" Usagi screamed, now beginning to shed tears.

Will had enough. Her eyes were glowing white and electricity formed in her hands. She ran forward screaming, "That's enough!" and punched Uriah very hard in the stomach. The blow sent him flying and made him hit the ground painfully.

Will's eyes and seething anger had scared the other two enough that they backed away in fear.

Will's eyes returned to their normal, human-like appearance. The electricity that had been in her hands disappeared.

"WILL!" Cornelia yelled, running forward. "What's going on?!"

She pushed her way through the crowd that had formed when this whole ordain had begun.

Also coming through was Matt and Nigel, Taranee's boyfriend, who had also seen what had occurred here.

Will had slumped on the ground, seeming to have weakness overtake her. Usagi, who was right behind her, had collapsed, crying and saying that 'it was all her fault'.

"Will! Are you alright?" Matt said. He crouched down to support her. Not that anyone could tell, but he was slowly transferring a bit of his, let's say, energy to her. Whatever she had done, it had caused her to lose power.

"I'm fine," she said.

"What was that?!" Nigel asked. He was referring to what he had seen earlier.

"Listen, Nige, I'll explain later," Matt said. Looking down to Will, he said, "Don't worry, I think I glamoured most of that."

Cornelia, in back was trying to calm down Usagi. "Don't worry, it's alright. Those jerks aren't bothering you now."

"I-It's n-n-not th-that," Usagi stammered. "It's W-Will I-I'm wor-ried a-a-about."

Cornelia's eyes widened. But she didn't say anything. Especially since now, the principal herself, Mrs. Knickerbocker, had walked forward to see this whole mess in it's entirety.

"What is this?" she inquired loudly.

This was followed by shouts of: "Dunn was harassing the new girl!" "Vandom just owned the idiot!" and for some reason "Cornelia's with the new girl, woot!"

"You three!" Mrs. Knickerbocker said accusingly to the three who had started this all. "To my office!"

She turned to glance at the others. "And as for you five-

"Nigel didn't have anything to do with this," Matt said quickly, not wanting more trouble than they needed.

"Very well then, Mr. Ashcroft, you're excused," Mrs. Knickerbocker said. "The rest of you, wait outside."

The crowd of people had decreased after they had left.

* * *

_I hope you liked the chapter._


End file.
